U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,295 issued Feb. 11, 1958, to William H. Wilcox, is exemplary of the prior art wherein--in a method and apparatus for brazing tips on circular saw teeth by resistance welding--each saw tooth is interposed in the electrical resistance circuit during brazing of a tip on a tooth. This presented a problem in that the saw tooth became heated--by electrical resistance--during the brazing operation, and at times such heating impaired the temper of the tooth. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to avoid such problem, while affording certain other advantages over known practices.